Raggedy man Goodbye
by Heartgrater
Summary: Amy Pond takes us through her last moments with the doctor. One that tears her lonesome heart in two. R&R please! Rated T for one use of language.


I'M SO SORRY GUYS.

I JUST WROTE THIS

THIS WASNT PLANNED

I AM CURRENTLY SOBBING, THOUGH ITS NOT ACTUALLY VERY GOOD

I DONT OWN IT.

IM NOT MOFFAT.

* * *

Never them brian. Never them.

He swore with such sincerity, such fire, you could see the inner timelord behind his eyes.  
They were his Ponds, and no one was ever going to take them away from him, except, that where he was wrong.

I quickly jump up from the grave, safe, we're safe, we're fine.  
It was more a breath of relief really as I look down in disgust that my new jeans are ruined, but of course, traveling with the doctor pays a price, right?

Rory's next to me. Good. The doctors cleaning the tardis, even better. Melody?  
Check.  
He did it. With a grin of relief I walk towards the tardis, I think it's clear we're never going here again.  
"Next time, can't we just go to the pub?"

I have to say, agree with my beloved, the sense of adventure long faded from my veins, it's time to rest my weary head.  
"Amy…"  
I spin round to face Rory, he sounds worried, of course he's worried, it's plastered all over his face.  
"Come take a look at this."  
The smile is still on my face as I look up, seeing his concern, worry.  
It quickly slides off.

Because I can see it, right behind him. They're there and I never even noticed.

Within a flash he's gone.

Rory, fantastic Rory, the lone centurion, plastic fantastic, the man I would go to pillar and post for.

It does strange things to the heart, loss.

So I knew what I had to do.

I quickly walk forward towards the angel, no words, just hatred. I didn't think I hated anything when I came with the doctor, a pure head, oh how much I have changed.

Now I know what they meant, the pitying glances from every race I've met.  
Amelia Pond's final farewell.

And this is how it started.

_Hello old friend._

The angels close now, so, so close, my eyes fixated on it, and it's hand outstretched to me.

But he's realized.

"Doctor?!" A frightened yell escapes my mouth, he fixes stuff. He's him.

_You and me on the last page._

He gibbers, and he gabbles, doctor speech, even if it made any sense my numb brain wouldn't register it.

"We can go back in the tardis yeah? Go back and save him? One more paradox." He won't, of course he won't. There's no way he'd take us back into the tardis, another death trap.

So I'll get to him another way.

I must.

_By the time you read these words, me and Rory will be long gone._

"There's room for another person isn't there?"

_But know that we lived well and we're very happy._

I think he already knows what I'm going to do.

"**No!"**

_And above all else know we loved you, always._

It makes it a whole lot harder, the angel, my biggest fear, and him, my biggest friend.

How can I leave him?

I can't.

Yes you can.

_Sometimes I worry about you though._

_I think now we're gone you wont be coming back here for a while_

No, I really, really can't.

But my husband. He's scared, he's lost in some godforsaken room, some godforsaken area of the city and he's without me.

And I'm without him.

It's not going to remain that way.

I step closer to the angel.

_And you might be alone._

_Never be alone, doctor._

"Amy, Amy, please."

_And so, do one more thing for me,_

"All I have to do is blink right?"

It's so easy, yet everything is telling me no. Step away, step the hell away and run for your life.

_There's a little girl waiting in her garden._

"**No!" **

_She's going to wait a long while, so she'll need a lot of hope._

"I will **never,** be able to see you again!"

I can hear him behind me, I can hear all the times his voice goes fragile, it breaks, and more or less there's pure desperation in it.

I want to so badly cling to him like a child, like little Amelia Pond, a name from a fairy tale.

_Go to her, tell her a story._

"I'll be fine. I'll be with him."

Me and Rory, like it's meant to be.

_Tell her, if she's patient, the days are coming in which she'll never forget._

"Come along Pond, back to the tardis, please!"

He's resorted to begging.

I picture it in my head, my raggedy man, twisted with pain, and I can't bear it.

_Tell her, she'll go to find pirates, tell her she'll fall in love with a man who will wait 2000 years to keep her safe._

Vincent, Rory, brilliant beards, fish-vampires, silurians, daleks, River Song, melody, flesh.

_Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived, tell her she'll save a whale in outer space._

"raggedy man-"

_Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond._

"Goodbye."

_And this, is how it ends._

* * *

__Well fuck-a-doodle-do

i'm going to burn in hell for writing this.

Meh.

Anyway, r&r or.. I'll send the weeping angels after you.  
*goes back to cocoon and sobs.*


End file.
